disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirsad Zahirović
Youssef Darwish '(Arabic: ; Coptic: ), also known as '''Khame '(Coptic: ) is a fan character in Disney's Big Hero 6. He is an Egyptian-American former employee of Krei Tech Industries and a former dropout student of SFIT. A former aspiring computer programmer, he currently works as a hacker to exploit money from Krei Tech Industries. Background Official Description ''"Youssef Darwish may be intelligent, clever, and innovative' – ideal traits for a future inventor or scientist in the high-tech San Fransokyo – but his arrogance and haughtiness hinder him from greatness. The son of humble Egyptian bakers, he graduated from his high school at the top of his class and was accepted at the prestigious San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Despite his promising future, he voluntarily dropped out of college and was eventually let go from Krei Tech Industries, of which he had received a personal invitation from CEO Alistair Krei. What remains of Youssef and his seemingly brilliant mind is now unknown."'' Personality TBA Physical Appearance TBA History Early Life Youssef Darwish was born in the city of San Fransokyo, California, on January 3, 2008.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2245084/trivia (The film is speculated to take place in the year 2032) His parents, Helmy and Nagwa, were Coptic Christian immigrants from Egypt. Youssef's parents arrived in the United States fleeing Christian persecution, and the couple had a daughter, Aliaa, before leaving Egypt. Young Aliaa, however, was murdered as a hate crime in Cairo; the event devastated Helmy and Nagwa and prompted them to flee to America for refuge. Youssef, the couple's second child, was born in California shortly after their arrival in the U.S. The family was of the middle-class, and the couple owned a bakery – Hulwa Pastries – that sold Egyptian and Middle Eastern-style sweets and bread. Hulwa rivaled Cass Hamada's Lucky Cat Café, the latter of which was by far much more popular due to its Japanese pastries (they appealed more to the large Japanese population of the city). As a result, the bakery was not very successful, and it continually became overshadowed by the Hamadas. Youssef was raised as a Christian, and the family attended a local Coptic church every weekend. Though he was taught Masri (Egyptian Arabic) as his first language, young Youssef refused to speak the language to his parents after he was enrolled in an English-speaking public school. Because of their loss of their first child, Helmy and Nagwa became extremely protective and overbearing towards Youssef. Unlike the forward-thinking Hamada family (and most other families in the San Fransokyo Bay Area), the Darwishes were extremely conservative and complacent; both Helmy and Nagwa were critics of technology and science. As a teenager, Youssef developed an interest in foreign religions and cultures with a particular interest in secularism and atheism. Because his parents were pious Christians, Youssef hadn't been allowed to read or learn about other religions as a child, which the latter resented. Helmy and Nagwa became enraged at Youssef's confession of his rejection of Christianity and acceptance of atheism. Trivia * Youssef considers himself a Nihilist. * 'Youssef' (يوسف) is the Arabic form of the Hebrew name 'Yosef' ( ) meaning "he will add" or "may he add".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/יוסף#Hebrewhttps://www.behindthename.com/name/joseph * His code name, "Khame"' '( ), means "black" in Coptic.https://glosbe.com/cop/en/ⲭⲁⲙⲉ * The name of his parents' bakery shop comes from the Arabic word ' ' meaning "sweet".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/حلوة#Arabichttps://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/حلو References Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney OCs Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Fan OC Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Egyptians Category:American characters Category:Egyptian-Americans Category:Hackers